Living for You
by TheUtsukushiiYume
Summary: To Be Rewritten...maybe...If i get around to it...
1. Hinata Hyuga

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs used in this Fanfic, because if I did then I would be the happiest person alive.

Before I start the story, look at what I was thinking when I started this.

I was watching Naruto the other day and I all of the sudden started thinking about what it's like to live for something or someone and to cherish the time you have thinking about it and wondering about the future. Everyone needs something to live for, even if it's to keep a goldfish alive. But what do we do if that reason, no matter how small it is, decides to disappear, vanish, or leave for something better. You would feel lonely, lost, unwanted. But what would you do if it didn't leave you but became something better? If you like someone, and have for a long time, what would you do if it some how some way turned to love? What if that was the reason you lived, to gain the love of the person you care for the most? What would you do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time for the story

Living for you

'I can't tell him. If I do he might not feel the same way.' The Ebony haired girl thought to herself, lying on her double queen bed with her eyes closed. The room was dark, even though it was nearly 10:00 in the morning. Her clothes were thrown around the room and shoes were scattered on odd places.

She turned onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow. 'I could write him a letter, but he would probably throw it away. I could always grow a back bone and tell him straight out, but I don't have an ounce of confidence in me.' Why couldn't she think of a way to tell the man she loved the way she felt? It was just too hard for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft rapping on the door. "Oiyo! Hinata-Chan, are you coming out today?" Someone spoke through the door.

"Um, H-hai, I'll be out in an hour. I have to take a shower and stuff." The white-eyes heiress mumbled.

"OK, But don't forget about the party tonight." Her roommate said

'A party?' she thought 'What par- Oh, right'

It was Naruto's 18th birthday today and all their friends were throwing him a party. "O-oh, I won't. I'll see you at the party Sakura. Oh a-and could you tell Ino that I said good morning?" Came her less than excited reply

"I will, she already left but I will." She said Hinata thought Sakura had already left when she spoke again. "Hina-Chan, please come out, you haven't left your room for three days… I'm worried."

Hinata rolled off her bed and walked slowly to her bedroom door, Stepping over food and clothing. As soon as Hinata opened the door Sakura gasped and nearly fainted from the smell Hinata was giving off.

Sakura stared at Hinata, mouth ajar. She hadn't seen anyone look as depressed and dirty as Hinata did. Her hair was in a sort of birds nest piled to the top of her head, and her clothes had a colorful mixture of chocolate, ketchup, soda and rat dung. A small squeal left Sakura's lips as two rats scurried past her feet.

"See I'm coming out." Hinata mumbled chocolate smeared on her face which was deathly pale.

"Oh My bob, Hina-Chan what happened to you? You need to get in the shower, like, now!" Sakura said pushing Hinata toward the bathroom. Hinata sighed and walked into the bathroom.

As soon as Hinata was in the bathroom Sakura closed the door. Hinata turned the water for the shower on and waited till it warmed up. The white-eyed girl stripped her clothes and stepped into the shower.

She let the warm water wash over the top of her head and fall down her arms and back. She felt all her tensed muscles loosen and all the dirt and grim rinse away, but her troubled mind hadn't ceased its rambling.

'Why should I tell him how I feel anyway? If he hadn't figured out that I love him yet what makes me think he will drop everything and race for my love?' Hinata sighed and closed her eyes. 'I have to stop being so negative, it will surly ruin my life. Maybe I'm not as obvious as everyone says about my feelings toward Naruto.'

She took out her lavender scented body was and washed herself, then stepped out the shower and put a fluffy pink towel around herself. She looked at the wall mirror and frowned. Her skin was still a little pail but a slight flush grazed her cheeks and her hair was at her waist. But something seemed a little bit off.

"Uh, Hinata-san, you have a visitor!" Someone shouted through the door. The White-eyes girl cracked the door open and peeked her head out.

"W-who is it TenTen-san?" She said

The brunette looked at something off in another direction then turned back to Hinata, her eyes wide. "Hinata-san, Kiba won't leave, I told him you were in the shower but he's getting aggressive." TenTen said, tapping her foot nervously.

Hinata stepped out the bathroom and glared at the scene that unfolded itself in front of her. Kiba was yelling at Sakura, and Sakura was hollering back.

"Kiba, sit down and shut up. You have some nerve coming in here and disrupting the peace, I am ashamed." Hinata said loud enough for all of Kahona (sp?) to hear. Sakura, Kiba, and TenTen stared at Hinata in shock. What happened to the shy, stuttering girl?

Hinata was as shocked as they were about what had just happened. "U-um, I-ill go get d-dressed now." Hinata hurriedly walked down the hallway and into her bedroom.

'What just happened?' Hinata thought when she slammed her door shut. 'Why did I say that to Kiba?' _'You didn't say it dear, I did' _

"W-who's there?" Hinata said looking around the room franticly. '_Shhh. Quiet you don't want anyone to think your crazy do you?'_ The voice said _'I'm inside your head no one else can here me__ only you'_ ………..

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stay tuned please and if you don't like it, don't continue reading. But please comment I would like it very much. Also i wont add another chapter till i have at least 5 reviews so...review plz

_Akari_


	2. Who are you?

Disclamer: dont own naruto ok so get off my back people!!!!

Chapter two

_'You didn't say it dear, I did' _

"W-who's there?" Hinata said looking around the room franticly. '_Shhh. Quiet you don't want anyone to think your crazy do you?'_ The voice said _'I'm inside your head no one else can here me, only you'_

"As if I hadn't gone crazy already." Hinata sighed and sat down on her bed. '_Child I don't think you realize that I am here to help you be more confident and get the man of your dreams, at a price of course' _the voice said.

'What kind of price' Hinata thought. '_oh__ nothing really, you only gain things actually. Like my personality, and my body shape, things like that.'_

_'_And who, may I ask, are you_?' _'_I am Yukito, a woman from our clan, well I'm a spirit now but you get the idea.'_

Hinata's eyes widened, a spirit was inside her? 'Oh this is so not happening, it's too creepy-weird, I'm sure ill wake up in a few minutes. Yes that's it it's a dream, a nightmare.' '_Child please calm down, I assure you this is not a dream, I was with your mother and grandmother too'_

_'Don't you think my friends would notice the sudden change in my body and personality? I mean their only living in the same house as me.' _

Two years ago Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, had moved in together and formed a band. They got along very well, aside from the more than occasional disputes between Ino and Sakura, and noticed everything that went on with each other, down to the last zit.

_'Well I'm sure they won't notice, according to your usual attire of a sweat shirt and sweat pants.'_

"Ok I need to get ready for tonight, so Shizukani.(hush)" She said as she walked over to her walk in closet. "Ok so the band is playing at the party so…." She looked around in the closet, and before she knew it she was on the side where she put all the revealing clothes Sakura and Ino had bought her. Without thinking she picked out a red tube top, black faded jeans, red ballet flats and a black purse.

She brushed her hair and placed it into a messy bun at the top of her head, securing it with black decretive chopsticks. She smiled at herself in the wall mirror and walked out of her bedroom and into the living room.

"Um, I-I'm dressed now." Hinata stuttered. Sakura, Tenten and Kiba all gaped at Hinata, for reasons she did not know.

She looked at the them, silently asking what was wrong; they looked back, amazed, shocked, and lusting. (AN: Kiba no doubt XD)

"Ok," Sakura said, finally breaking the awkward silence. "There are three things wrong with this picture." "One, since when did Hinata-san have more curves than me?" Tenten said placing her hands on her hips. "Two, Is she actually wearing the clothes Ino-pig and I chose for her?" Sakura said disbelieving. "And three….wow" Kiba said. Hinata Flinched when she felt Kiba's eyes roam her body.

Sakura and Tenten both smacked Kiba's head. "That's not the third one, baka, Hinata's got a tattoo." Sakura smacked his head again.

"Um, I-I don't know W-what your talking about." Hinata said. The two girls dragged Hinata to the bathroom and had her look at herself in the mirror. They giggled when Hinata's mouth fell half way to the floor.

Her body had indeed changed and she liked it. Her hips were a little wider, her chest a little larger, and her clothes hugged every single curve on her body. She moved a little closer to the mirror to look at Tattoo on her shoulder; It was a heart with wings coming out of it. _'You like, Child?' _The woman's voice rang.

Hinata tilted her head to the side a bit. '_Actually, I do like it,' _She thought

"So, Hina-chan, did you dress like this for Lavender Spice tonight?" Sakura asked. (Lavender Spice is the name of their band.) "Or did you dress for someone with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes?" TenTen teased.

Hinata grinned and looked at the girls. "I dressed for both, how else is a girl s'pose to get attention 'round here? " Her grin widened as she grabbed her purse and pranced out the house.

Sakura, Kiba and TenTen stared at the door. "I think something really bad is going to happen, and soon." Kiba said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata walked down the streets of kahona with her nose it the air. She smiled at the occasional Hottie and laughed when they fell over. She was going to have the best day of her life.

It was still a little hard to believe that she had a dead person in her, and even harder to believe that she lived all these years without a shred of confidence and now she had plenty (AN: more than she needs --") No one was able to tell that only a hour ago she was locked in her room sitting in rat mess, and she liked it that way.

_'Yukito-sama, we need to get Naruto a birthday present'_ Hinata thought. _'Right, so what type of things does __he__ like?' _'_Ramen….' 'Is that all?' 'And training to become Hokage' 'This child you speak of sounds extremely….boring' _Hinata giggled and looked up at the sky. "Trust me, he's anything but boring."

"Who is?" A voice said from behind her. She turned and her eyes instantly widened. _'Don't stutter' _Yukito warned. "Why, hello Naruto-kun, I didn't hear you." Hinata said her eyes dancing.

Naruto put his hands behind his head and smiled. "I guess not, you were on another planet or somthin'." "I was only thinking" Hinata said defensively.

"I didn't say you weren't I was just-""Naruto-Kun!!" A feminine voice called. Naruto's smile widened as a girl with waist length red hair, Hinata groaned. It was Naruto's girlfriend Kimichi.

Kimichi ran to Naruto's side and handed him a bag. He looked In the bag and pulled out a pair of guns. Naruto hugged his girlfriend and kissed her cheek. "So do you like your birthday present?" Kimichi asked "I love it!"

Kimichi turned to Hinata and smiled "Hello Hinata, coming out of your shell I see." Hinata gave a fake smile "Yes I have, I see you dyed your hair again" Kimichi was shocked for a moment before her eyes narrowed. "Don't you think you should wear a jacket, your practically falling out that shirt." She smirked. "Don't you think you should were a mask, your practically homely." (AN: like I said too much confidence)

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Uh, well we got to go get ready for the party tonight. Ja Hinata." "Ja ne Naruto-kun, smell you later Kimichi" Hinata turned and walked toward the movie store.

_'Child, why are we here?' 'Getting a birthday present' 'Again, why are we here?' 'Didn't you see the shirt Naruto-kun was wearing?' 'No, I didn't' 'he was wearing a CSI Miami T-shirt, and I think they started putting it on DVD' 'Oh…Your very observant' 'um..__not__ really…' _

"Here it is" Hinata pulled a CSI DVD off of the shelf and walked to the register. '_The party is in a few hours how about you pamper yourself till then' 'sounds nice'..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

ok this is all I have for this chapter. I think I made Hinata sound a little weird tho…..oh well she needed to teach that Kimichi a lesson. Ha she dyed her hair ha. Neway I want to know what songs Lavender Spice should sing at Naruto's paaarrtttayyy!!!!! I know I'm gonna do Girlfriend, but I want at least two more songs. Ok just so you know Sakura is on keyboard, Ino on drums, TenTen base, and Hinata vocals. Till we meet again Akari 3


	3. Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the lines copied from a CSI episode. (BTW I don't even watch CSI; I'm only using it in the story) oh and if I did own Naruto Sakura would be dead already.

_Chapter three_

_Last Chapter:_ _"Here it is" Hinata pulled a CSI DVD off of the shelf and walked to the register. 'The party is in a few hours how about you pamper yourself till then' 'sounds nice'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The room, aside from the dim flashing of the TV, was dark. Only the girl whose life has forever been changed sat in a fluffy bathrobe on the floor of her now clean bed room.

"_How can you stand the smell?" _

_"You get use to it" _

_"I don't think I can do this" _

_"Some people can't" _

_"Why do you do this?"_

_"Because the dead can't speak for themselves"_

Hinata switched off the TV and took the DVD out. '_This is your idea of pampering yourself? Cleaning your room then sitting down and watching CSI?' Yukito asked acidly. 'Actually it is, I wanted to see what Naruto-kun liked about CSI, I've never really seen it, datte, I wanted to know…..'_

_"_Oi! Hinata! The party is starting in like half an hour" Hinata heard people stomping about outside her room. "Ok, Ill be out in a little bit!" She hollered to her roommates.

'_ You ruined a perfectly good out fit by cleaning up your room." _Yukito said "Whatever just help me pick something out for tonight." Hinata said aloud. TenTen peaked her head in the room." You need something Hinata?" She asked

Hinata blushed from embarrassment. "Oh, um, not really. Gomenasai, I-i was talking to myself." She stammered over her words.

TenTen nodded uncertainly and backed out of the room. Hinata sighed and placed a hand to her head.

Hinata, all of the sudden, fell to her knees. 'W-what is this?' she thought. "oh…" she moaned in agony as her stomach shot sharp pains throughout her body. The gut wrenching pain made the room spin and she closed her eyes. 'What's going on?' She thought painfully.

Hinata tried to lift herself off the floor, but only fell back down. A tight pressure was in her throat pushing its way up her esophagus. 'Oh no' She thought as she threw her lunch up onto her white carpet.

Hinata gasped for air and turned onto her back to look up at the ceiling. 'Yukito' She thought 'What just happened?' She felt a wave of uneasiness flow through her. '_I-It was nothing child…You probably just ate something bad.' _

Hinata wasn't so sure about that being nothing, but what right did she have to contradict her ancestor. Hinata crawled over to her bed and used the edge of it to pull herself into a standing position.

Pain shot through her legs, but not as badly as they did before, and she walked over to her closet, completely forgetting about the mess she made on her snow white carpet.

Feeling the pain slowly disappear she picked out a long black skirt with slits on both sides that stopped at mid-thigh, Black sequin stilettos, a indigo halter top and a off-black headband. She left her hair out and curled it so that it curved softly at its tips.

Stepping over her half digested lunch she picked up a black half jacket and put it on before heading out into the living room with her roommates.

"I'm ready" She said, still a little queasy. They all looked at her and gasped. "How come you all of the sudden look fantabulas in that out fit?" Ino asked. Hinata just shrugged her shoulders and walked out to their car. The others followed behind her, whispering amongst them.

Sakura started up the car and everyone but Hinata started chatting about the awesome birthday bash that was soon to begin.

Over the few hours that Hinata had after meeting Yukito for the first time, Hinata found a way to cut her thoughts off from Yukito's prying ….well, mind. 'I wonder what she's not telling me' Hinata thought as the car whizzed through traffic.

'It has to be something serious or else…hm…' Hinata stopped her thoughts to gaze at the merry couple kissing on the side of the road. 'They look so happy, so peaceful, so…..complete' She thought. She looked out the front windshield, trying not to look at the happy couple. 'Why don't I have something like that?' She felt envy run through her veins.

'No" She thought, quickly shaking off her sinful thoughts. 'This isn't like me, Is this Yukito's influence on me?'

She didn't have time to come up with an answer because they had just pulled hp in front of Naruto's Mansion.

"Okay girls, remember this is for our best baka in the world and we can't screw this up. You know that this means the world to him. So let's give him a performance he'll remember!" TenTen said to the three other girls. They all hopped out the car and went inside to set up.

Sakura heard footsteps and looked up. "Great, look whose here, if it isn't the floozies Temari and Kimichi." She said making the other girls look up.

"That's right" Kimichi said with her overly sweet voice. "And we 'Floosies' have the men that you love oh so dearly" She said eyeing Hinata and Ino with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, Shika-kun is a Beast behind closed doors" Temari said, fake gasping. "But you wouldn't know that would you Ms. Ino-pig" They both giggled and left to go find something 'better' to do.

"God, I hate those girls." TenTen said double checking to make sure everything was in check. "Yeah, well you don't have to worry about Neji being taken away. I think that guy is disgusted by other woman or something." Ino said flatly

"Whatever, as long as Naruto and Shikamaru look at use tonight, then I'm good." Hinata said fixing her microphone. The girls just looked at Hinata and shook their heads. They had no idea what was going on with that girl.

They closed the black velvet curtains when Guests started to arrive. They stood behind the curtains in their respectable places as fog started to circle around their feet.

That's when they heard Naruto's voice announcing them and that's when it all started to heat up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so that's the end of my #rd Chapter and I'm still waiting for the other songs I should have on here so…R&R plz. Flames are accepted here but they better have a good reason behind them cuz I'm ready to debate . Srry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I'm still learning give a girl a break.

So until next time. Ja Ne!!

Akari Hyuga


	4. Naruto's Party Pt: 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Girlfriend. If I did I wouldn't be living where I am.

Chapter four

"Hi everyone" Hinata said into the microphone "First, we would like to congratulate the Birthday boy, I mean _Man."_ Everyone clapped and Hinata winked at Naruto who smiled and nodded his head. "Okay. Now lets get started"

Ino tapped the drum sticks together."One, Two, Three, Here we go."

TenTen revved the guitar; Ino slammed the drums and Sakura's fingers danced across the key bored.

Naruto was still on the stage and Hinata walked up to him and started singing.

x

Hey! Hey! You! You!I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!I think you need a new one 

Hey! Hey! You! You!I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!I know that you like meNo way!

No way!No it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

x

Hinata danced around Naruto Making sure he saw her swinging hips, also making sure that Kimichi saw too.

You're so fineI want you mineYou're so deliciousI think about ya all the timeYou're so addictiveDon't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?(TenTen, Sakura, Ino: alright alright alright alright)Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn preciousAnd hell yeahI'm the mother fuckin' princessI can tell you like me too and you know I'm right(TenTen, Sakura, Ino: I'm right I'm right I'm right)

Hinata ran her fingers over his chest and danced around him. The Men in the audience Whooped and cheered.

x

(All) She's like so whateverYou could do so much better 

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!I don't like your girlfriend!No way! No way!

I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!I could be your girlfriend

x

Hinata spun around making her skirt flare, Naruto stood there grinning like a maniac.

Hey! Hey! You! You!I know that you like meNo way! No way!No it's not a secretHey! Hey! You! You!I want to be your girlfriend

Hinata went over and sat in the seat next to Ino. She crossed her legs to that her smooth thighs were able to be seen in the audience. Both Ino and Hinata sang this time there eyes ever leaving their crushes faces.

x

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of meI know you talk about me all the time again and again

(TenTen & Sakura: and again and again and again)

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear

I don't want to hear you say her name ever again

(TenTen & Sakura: And again and again and again!)

x

The four girls looked at Kimichi and Temari and saw their angry faces. Smirking they all continued with the rest of the song.

x

She's like so whatever You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!Hey! Hey! You! You!I don't like your girlfriend!No way! No way!

I think you need a new oneHey! Hey! You! You!I could be your girlfriend 

Hey! Hey! You! You!I know that you like me

No way! No way!No it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!I want to be your girlfriend

x

People were jumping up and down, bobbing their heads along with the music

.In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Cause I can, cause I can do it better

There's no other So when's it gonna sink in

She's so stupidWhat the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Cause I can, cause I can do it better 

There's no otherSo when's it gonna sink in

She's so stupidWhat the hell were you thinking?

Hey! Hey! You! You!I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!I could be your girlfriend

No Way No Way...Hey! Hey! You! You!I know that you like me

No way! No way!No it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!I want to be your girlfriend

No Way No Way...Hey! Hey! You! You!I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!I could be your girlfriend

No Way No Way...Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like meNo way! No way!No it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriendNo Way No Way Hey Hey!!

The four girls jumped up in the air and shouted the last few words of the song.

The audience clapped their hands and wooted when the song ended. Lavender Spice! was still trying to catch their breath. "Thank you everyone." Hinata started, gazing around the room. "That was Girlfriend by, as you all know, Avril Lavigne. Next were going to play a song we wrote called Make Believe." (AN: I personally wrote this song and if anyone steals this I'll sew your -beep- all the way around the world.)

Hinata, The other girls of lavender Spice! And some stage people helped move the instruments off the stage and move four stools onto it. The four girls sat on the stools, each with a different instrument in their hands. TenTen had a plain old wooden guitar, Sakura had a small maraca, Ino held small drums in between her legs and Hinata had a tambourine.

Ino, and TenTen started off with a soft and slow tune, and after a few seconds Sakura and Hinata joined in. All four of them hummed softly to the melody, and slowly looked around the room.

Hinata closed her eyes and started singing the first verse, her voice soft and flowing everyone closed their eyes and listened too.

When you think life is real, and its in your grasp

your past comes to haunt you, ruining your dream

cuz you knew that its all make believe.

Tenten's strong but somewhat gentle voice came as she sang the second verse. Her fingers glided across the guitar strings and her lips formed a soft smile as she sang.

You try to move on, by singing a song

still your uncomfortable

cuz it still feels like, everyone knows your rewriting your life…

The four girls sang the chorus together, their voices ringing throughout the great room.

Make up your mind, and tell it straight out,

don't hold back, don't hold it inside

cuz one day you'll see what it means not to be

make believe…

Sakura sang, her voice as gentle as TenTen was but sounded very confident. She shook the maracas softly in beat with the tambourine.

You're hangin' around, with all of your friends

and look who you see, a guy from back then.

Ino sang after Sakura, her sassy voice making theirs sound inferior. She tapped the drums only enough to be heard in the room.

He walks up to you,

and you try to escape

but he holds your hand

cuz he understands

The crowds of people clapped along with the beat, and the girls sang the rest of the song.

Make up your mind, and tell it straight out,

don't hold back, don't hold it inside

cuz one day you'll see what it means not to be make believe

Open your eyes and see the world for real

turn it around shout how you feel

cuz nothing's the same as it was back then

and this is where a new story begins

Make up your mind, and tell it straight out,don't hold back, don't hold it inside

cuz one day you'll see what it means not to be..

Oh,oh Make up your mind, and tell it straight out,don't hold back, don't hold it insidecuz one day you'll see what it means not to be make...believe

Everyone clapped, and the girls Bowed…. '_Good job, now time to make Naruto yours'_ Yukito said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think all my chapters have been really sucky and I think this one is the worst out of all of them. -sighs- Oh well, tomorrow's another day…..R&R plz (not like your going to anyway)

Akari Out.


	5. Naruto's Party Pt: 2

Disclaimer: Umm… no

Song: Crazy Bitch by Buck Cherry

Chapter Five

_Everyone clapped, and the girls Bowed…. '__Good job, now time to make Naruto yours'__ Yukito said_

'Yes' Hinata thought as she found Naruto with her eyes and motioned for him to join her. Speaking into the mike she said. "Now it's time for the Birthday Boy to sing a song for us." As the crowd clapped and pushed him forward, Naruto scratched the back of his head, looking around helplessly. "Come on Naruto-kun." Hinata purred sensually into the microphone, grabbing his hand and pulling him up on stage.

Naruto took the microphone offered to him by Hinata, shivering as her hot hand brushed his skin. "Well, heh heh, guess I've got no choice now, eh?" and looked around thoughtfully a minute, his eyes landing on Hinata, who seemed to glow in the spotlight. "Do you guys know 'Crazy Bitch'?"

Hinata smirked, "You bet, Naruto-kun." winking suggestively at him. Turning around to tell the other girls the song, Hinata cocked her hip to the side; sticking her butt out before going to help them get the instruments for it.

Meanwhile Kimichi turned to Temari and winked, "He is so singing this for me, girl." And looked back, missing Temari rolling her eyes. "Of course he is." She said, dripping with sarcasm. Kimichi, oblivious, hooked her eyes onto Naruto.

"Okay guys, you ready?" Naruto asked as the rest of Lavender Spice readied their instruments, except Hinata who had placed herself next to Naruto with another microphone, planning on doing the back up singing. "YEAH!!" the crowd roared.

All right!

Break me down, you got a lovely face  
We're going to your place  
And now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud, getting fuckin' laid  
You want me to stay, but I got to make my way

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Naruto sang, staring out at the crowd, but getting distracted by Hinata, who had decided to grind her body against his, sliding up and down seductively before singing the next chorus.

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

The crowd raged on becoming entranced at the erotic display. Hinata closed her eyes and flipped herself back to back with Naruto, grinding her ass into his, pleased when she felt him push back.

Take it ALL, the paper is your game  
You jump in bed with fame  
Another one night paid in full, uh  
You're so fine, it won't be a loss  
Cashing in the rocks, just to get you face to face

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Sakura stared at Hinata in amazement, shocked at her forwardness. Ino did the same, but TenTen just shook her head, smirking. Hinata got carried away with the music and turned herself to face the crowd, leaning back into Naruto who had put a hand on her hip.

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Get the video  
Fuck you so good  
Get the video  
Fuck you so good

Crazy bitch  
Crazy bitch  
Crazy...bitch

Kimichi was fuming; you could practically see the steam pour out of her ears, her face becoming flushed in anger. Temari just smirked and waved Shikamaru over, giving him a ferocious kiss for being late. Kimichi ignored the couple and kept her eyes on the stage, wishing for laser vision.

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back, come on

Sasuke looked across the crowd, searching for the head of long black hair. He spotted it quickly, smirking, and glided over, slipping his arms around the slender waist, nuzzling the pale neck, mumbling, "Sorry I'm late, but Itachi was being an asshole." Orochimaru turned around slowly, "Hmm… it's okay, Kabuto is a great source of entertainment, love." and pecked the Uchiha softly. (A/N Just for Rose)

Baby girl  
You want it all  
To be a star  
You'll have to go down  
Take it off  
No need to talk  
You're crazy  
But I like the way you fuck me

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Hinata grinded back against Naruto's hips, rotating them slowly, pressing as close as she could. Naruto's hand tightened around her waist before sliding up her bare stomach, feeling his pants tighten.

Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
You keep me right on

You're crazy  
But I like the way you fuck me

As the song ended and the music died down Naruto was left staring into Hinata's eyes, not noticing how their faces came closer together. As their lips were just about to touch, they heard a shriek from behind them and Naruto felt Hinata get ripped from his grasp. Naruto looked up, about to retaliate viciously, until he saw Kimichi, and visibly shrank.

Kimichi stood tall and glared at Hinata, getting even more pissed when she had to look up at her. "What the HELL do you think you were doing with MY man?"

SMACK

Kimichi looked at Hinata in shock, along with everyone else, and held a hand up to her own cheek; the room seemed to go quiet. Hinata's shoulders were heaving, seeming to radiate with an ethereal glow. Her voice came out in a deep tone, "HE IS NOT YOUR MAN, YOU DO NOT OWN HIM!" Then she took a step back, looking shaken up, "I- I'm sorry Kimi-chan... I... I d-don't know what-" but she was interrupted by Kimichi, "Enough, I'm leaving, Naruto we're over."

A/N This was written thanks to the help of Rose… oh and yeah R&R!! (Oops and p.s. the hokage in this story is the chief of police, sorry for not mentioning it earlier, oh and Orochimaru is not significant in this story nor is he evil, I just felt the need to add it for Rose)


	6. Rebound

Disclaimer: No own Naruto.

A/N: Thank you to all 15 reviewers, I'm going to say one thing, I'm getting really tired of this story and I'm going to end it in like two or three chapters. So if there is a song you would like me to have Lavender Spice play before it's over then review it in, Okie? If you want me to write a sequel, tell also, and there will be a tiny twist in the end so keep reading.

Second, I would like to tell you to private message me if you would like the uncut version of this chapter, (though it's not typed yet) and pm me if you want to know any important details from this chappie.

Lastly thank you, thank you, thank you Ninja of fate for being my first reviewer, and for giving me a heads up on my spelling and grammar. I got a beta now so I don't have to annoy you with my many mistakes. (Beta: and many there are)

Chapter 6

Rebound

"W-what?" Naruto's jaw dropped in shock, Kimichi sneered at him. "You heard me, _Naruto-kun_" She said, mimicking Hinata's shy tone for when she said his name, this pissed Naruto off, making him reply, "Don't make fun of Hinata! What were we're doing was for show! For her gig!"

Kimichi growled and took a step closer to him. "Do I look stupid to you? I was born at night, but not last night. I know exactly what you were doing. What I saw was something called sex with clothes on and I don't appreciate my boyfriend screwing around with other woman." She tossed a quick glare at Hinata, before jutting her hip out to one side angrily, placing her hand on it. "So you can just kiss my ass, okay?"

That said; Kimichi pivoted on her heel quickly, heading straight for the door. The crowd parted for her like the red sea as she walked through; closing back up once she left. Naruto glared after her a moment before turning around, the crowd getting back to its business. "Hinata, I'm so sorry that Kimichi disturbed you guy's performance."

Hinata looked up at Naruto in surprise; she thought he'd yell at her for making his girlfriend dump him. "I-Its okay, Naruto-kun, I'm sorry for making you guys fight." She said, staring down at her hands as she fiddled with them. Naruto smiled softly at her, a hint of sadness showing through, "It's alright; we probably weren't gonna last very long anyways. She wanted the perfect guy, and I wasn't him."

Naruto sighed, reaching out to grab a shot off of one of the nearest waiters' tray, downing it quickly. "I'll see you later, okay?" Naruto asked, and before he got a reply, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Hinata's cheek, surprising them both.

"Oh…Kay." Hinata said, dazed. She watched him walk away, raising her hand to cover her cheek, blushing lightly. Sakura, Ino, and TenTen came up behind her and squealed really loud. "EEEEK, OMG! Hinata, that was awesome!!!"

Hinata nodded absently, ignoring them, starting to worry about Naruto. "I'll see you guys later" She said, leaving them behind to gape open mouthed until Lee and Neji came to get their girlfriends, Ino going over to sit with Chouji.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After searching the party grounds twice over, Hinata finally came across Naruto, who was in a bedroom easily hidden in the hallway next to the bathroom. He was currently sitting on the bed, drunk, sipping out of a sake bottle. About three more empty bottles scattered the floor by his feet. Hinata gasped in horror, hurrying into the room, slamming the door shut behind her before anyone could see. She ran forward and grabbed Naruto's hand, "Naruto-kun, stop it! You can't drown your sorrows with sake!"

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, confused, looking at her with bleary eyes. "What are you doing here? Did you come to find me?" His voice slurred as he spoke. Hinata moved him over on the bed, sitting down beside him. "Yes Naruto-kun, I was worried about you, are you alright?" She asked, moving a hand to his forehead to check for a fever. Naruto ignored her questions and looked deep into her eyes. "Thank you, Hinata, for finding me"

"Naruto-" But Hinata was cut off by the persistent press of Naruto's warm moist lips against hers. Hinata's eyes widened, before the closed slowly, as she enjoyed the warmth that emanated from him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ino was bored, all Chouji ever did was eat, eat, eat. How could anyone deal with the constant munch as his food was scooped up into his giant mouth. Ino sighed and got up to use the bathroom. She maneuvered herself through the crowd or lest she get crushed. She took a deep breath when she finally got out of the crowd, heading for the hallway, where the bathroom was located in.

The hallway contained two other doors: two on the left, another on the right. Seeing as she had already been in Naruto's house, she knew exactly which room was the bathroom. She knocked on the door to the right and when she got no response she pushed the door open, walking in, and closing it behind her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata felt something pulling on her mind as she kissed Naruto. She was so distracted, she couldn't stop it. She soon felt herself being pulled back inside her mind. She felt herself continue to kiss Naruto, but knew that she wasn't the one doing it. Naruto pushed her back onto the bed, crawling on top of her. He licked from the top of her chest, and up her neck before going back and kissing her again, this time with a far greater passion.

He moved one of his hands so he could rub her breasts, the other he used to hold himself up with, being careful not to crush her with his weight. Hinata gasped into Naruto's mouth as she felt him rub and squeeze her breast. "Naruto…" She moaned, moving her own hands to pull on the bottom of his shirt. Naruto obediently sat up, pulling it off and over his head. He grinned before holding out his hands to pull Hinata up, "Your turn" He said, grabbing the hem of her shirt, sliding it off with ease.

Her breast's bounced slightly once the shirt was removed, she moaned again as Naruto bent down, kissing her breasts around the purple lacy bra she was wearing. He pulled away to kiss her again, letting his hands feel for her nipples, pinching them through the bra until they hardened enough to show through. Their tongues attacked each others as their mouths collided, their teeth clashing. Hinata pushed Naruto down into a sitting position, and her legs slowly made there way around his waist.

Naruto groaned in frustration when he fiddled with the hooks to her bra. Hinata giggled, reaching behind her to remove the bra herself. Her breasts being pushed forward as she reached back. Once Hinata had the bra unhooked, she let her arms hang, shivering as the bra slipped slowly off of her breasts, and the straps down her arms. Naruto thought that letting it slide down would take to long and quickly ripped it off of her, before pushing her back onto the bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ino was looking at herself in the mirror as she applied more makeup, when she heard soft moans through the door. Frowning, she placed the make-up kit back in her purse and walked out the bathroom and into the hallway. As soon as she opened the door, music attacked her ears, but the moans were louder.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"N-Naruto…" Hinata moaned, she didn't think anything could feel this good. He had licked her nipple before blowing on it softly, making it peak even more. He sucked on it softly, massaging the other with his hand. Hinata wanted it to go on forever, but her throbbing clit said to move on.

Naruto reveled in the sounds he pulled from Hinata as he tasted her, licking and sucking on her breast, he would have stopped the torture to do more, but he liked the feel of her nipple in his mouth more. Her skin was so soft; he couldn't stop himself from touching it. He sucked harder on her breast, biting down, grinning to himself when he left he remembered his teeth's habit of leaving tiny pink spots.

Hinata couldn't stop moaning, it felt too good, but she wanted to go farther. "Naruto…take off your pants" She released the grip she had on his shoulders reluctantly and he pulled away from her, climbing off the bed to remove his pants. Meanwhile Hinata had slid her skirt off and kicked it across the room.

"Damn Hinata, I didn't know you wore g-strings…" Naruto said appreciatively as he got back on the bed, running his hand over her body, stopping on her hip. Hinata let her eyes travel the length of his body. "I didn't know you could get so aroused" She said coyly, placing her hand on the waist his boxers, sliding inside to where she knew his throbbing member was. She smirked as she heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Now Hinata don't do anything you'll regret." Naruto said shakily. Hinata pushed him back against the headboard, pulling his boxers down. "I won't" She said seductively before bending down to lick his cock, tasting it before she sucked the head into her mouth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ino walked over to the door as the moans got louder. She opened the door quietly and only a little bit. She told herself that she was only going to take a little peak. When she looked inside she saw clothes scattered on the floor and two people on the bed

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

[[Beta's Note: Hello! How are you all? Good? Good! Just thought I'd introduce myself, I'm Solar Eclipse of Twin Eclipse; you guys can call me Solar. waves ok, bye-bye now!! Oh and, the whole Sasuke/Orochimaru was my idea!! As I am originally a yaoi writer


	7. Our Farewell

A/N: Ok here's the moment you've all been waiting for! The next chapter!! crowd cheers oh, and, uh, sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes but my beta is on vacation in New York so, yeah. Anyway, i have the lemon typed up and ready to have you guys read it buuuuttttt Solar said it's against the rules to put it on here and to send it to whoever wanted it. I must fallow my beta's wishes for she is older and more wise. SOOOOOOO... pm her if you want it, and if not, don't.

Now onto the story.

oh...wait...need the disclaimer. **Disclaimer**: blah blah don't own blah blah Naruto

Our Farewell

Hinata woke the next morning to warm arms around her and a toned chest right in her face. "Naruto-kun?" She whispered, looking at her longtime crush. Thats when she remembered last night's events: Naruto Singing with her and the group, Kimichi breaking up with him, Naruto drinking, Naruto kissing her and then...

"No" Hinata closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. "I'm not going to think about it." Technically, she being the sober one had taken advantage of Naruto while he was intoxicated.

Hinata untangled herself from Naruto's arms and felt tears well up in her eyes when Naruto's brow furrowed, whispering his ex-girlfriends name. Biting her lip as she crawled out of bed, Hinata bentdaown and picked up her clothes off the floor. Her legs were still wobbly while she did it, bairly keeping her standing.

Hinata cried out in when sharp stabbing pains when throughout her stomach and chest. Her breathing became labored and she fell to her knees, hands gripping her clothes tightly, trying to catch her breath. After a few minutes Hinata's chest loosened and she was able to breath easier. 'Yukito what's going on?' Hinata frowned when she didn't get and answer.

Hinata stood up again and put a hand to her stomach, looking over at Naruto when she heard him move, making sure he was still asleep. He was; Hinata let out a relieved sigh. Picking up her clothes again, she put them on as quickly and quietly as she could, all the while thinking about what could be wrong with her.

Hinata silently walked over to Naruto's bedside and kissed his cheek. "I love you" She whispered into his ear. "Please forget about me." She reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of aspirin, placing it on his night table. Hinata silently opened the door and walked out of his room..."This is our farewell." ...and out of his life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata sat on her bed, and empty closet in front of her, on the phone with a man from her father's company." ...Yes i would like it very much if i went at that time...Ano...Do you think someone from the company could do something for me as i leave?" Hinata smiled sadly. 'This is for the best.' She thought.

Hinata hung up the phone and looked at the suitcases on the floor in front of her and sighed. 'This is it' when someone knocked on the door. She walked over and opened the door too see a man with messy brown hair and red tattoo's on his cheeks.

"Are you ready to go Ms. Hyuuga?" He asked. Hinata looked at her hand where two lavender colored envelopes were and handed them to the man.

"Ano...Could you get someone to hand these to their respectable owners? It's very important to me." The man nodded and looked behind him to where another man with sunglasses stood.

"Would you mind doin it Shino?" he asked. The man with the sunglasses nodded his head and took the envelopes while the other man picked up Hinata's suitcases and wal;ked to the limo that waited outside the penthouse.

Hinata looked around her room one last time, sighing before she closed her bedroom door and following the men out the house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto woke to a ringing head and a ringing phone. Moaning, he reached over to his night table, fumbling to find his cell phone. His eyes were still closed while he groped around when he knocked something off the table. Finally opening his eyes, he picked up the thing that fell and his cell from off the table.

"Hello?" He said, squinting at the aspirin.

"Naruto? It's Ino, where are you?"

"What?" Naruto got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom popping two pills as he went. He went over to the toilet and...um...did his business...(A/N: weirdo)

"Naruto! Are you peeing on the phone again?!" Ino yelled.

"um..." He said, finishing up.

"Gross, ugh, never mind. Hurry up and get dressed we're right outside"

Naruto muttered a whatever and hung up the phone throwing it on the bed so he could get dressed. Once he was dressed he left the house and jumped into the car causing a few groans to come from TenTen, Sakura and Ino.

"To the concert!" He yelled out the window

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was 15 minutes till show time and no one had seen Hinata since Naruto's party. Ino and the other girls were worried, anxiety eating away their patience.

"Where is she?!" Sakura screached, causing the make-up artist to draw a red line from her lips to her cheekbone.

"If she's not here in five minutes then im calling her father right up and telling!" TenTen said, trying to tie the strings to her black corcet around her.

"That will not be nessiasry." Ino,Sakura, and TenTen truned around to see a man in sunglasses walk up to them, his hands behind his back. The girls looked at each other, silently asking the reason for his presance. As if he read thir minds he continued talking, his thin lips moving in soft fluid motions. "I have been asked by Ms.Hyuuga to give these letters to those they belong to." He handed one to Sakura and another to Ino.

"Uh...Thanks" TenTen said looking at her two companions. Without another word, the man turned sharply on his heal and walked out the back door.

Sakura opened the letter and took out three sheets of paper, two of which looked to be sheet music. Sakura unfolded the other one and started reading it aloud. "Hi guy's, sorry but my father asked me to go and do some work for him over in China. Sorry i didn't call you guy's but it was on such short notice. I don't really know when I'll be getting back but I hope I'll see you guy's soon." Sakura breathed in deeply and read the next few sentences. "Please tell our fan's im on a business trip and please sing the songs that came with the letter, their my favorite. I love you guy's."

Sakura took a quick look at the music and handed Ino and TenTen their copies. "She printed this off the Internet!" TenTen said, earning a slap in the back of the head from Ino.

"Baka." she said

"So what does your's say?" Sakura asked looking at Ino. Ino opened her envelope and read the first line of the letter; her heart jumpped she cried on the inside, but on the outside, she was cool as ice, frozen. She folded it back up and placed it back in the envelope, making sure the girls didn't see it.

"Just a list of a few things she wanted me to do for her." she said.

"Oh, okay..." Tenten said, sitting down and putting a hand to her forhead.

Sakura pressed her lips together and looked at the floor. "I want to do the songs, for Hinata." Sakura folded her arms and looked back up, glancing at TenTen then at Ino.

"Well, I don't, we had our music picked out a month ago. I'm not changing up now!" Tenten growled.

"We could do one of our old songs and then do these two with it." Sakura countered.

"I don't want to." Both Sakura and Tenten looked at Inowho had been quiet the whole time.

"What do you want to do?" Sakura asked her.

Ino looked at the floor and then at the envelope in her hand. She needed to read the letter. "I want to think about it for a little bit." She said

"Fine, you have five minutes." Tenten said.

Ino turned around and walked to her dressing room, passing makeup artists. As soon as she was in the security of the room she tore open the letter, dropping the shreds of envelope to the floor, and sat on the couch to read it.

Tears sprang into her eyes as she read the letter. When she finished, she fingered the tear drop marks on the paper, knowing excactly how hard it was for her.

Standing up robin's egg blue eyes. She folded the letter and stuffed it in her bra, walking out to where TenTen and Sakura were waiting for her.

"Well?" Tenten asked impatently. " My way or Hinata's?"

Ino smerked and Sakura did the same, knowing what she was going to choose. "So voting Hinata." She laughed when Tenten pouted her lips in defeat.

"Ok two against one. Hinata's songs it is." She said

A/n: Ok guys, i know you guys are gonna hate me in the next chapter and i know im gonna hate myself sooooo...dont drop this like a hot potato. one other thing. i dont understand how you guys could like this, i mean i think it's uber crapy and that nothing makes sence. ...maybe thats just me. oh wel, JA!


	8. The Power of Goodbye pt:1

A/N: Not in a good mood so I thought I should write. Not going to bore you with my blabbering so here you go, just a reminder: you want the lemon ask Solar!

Disclaimer[sigh must I do this every time? I don't own the anime or manga in any way shape or form and if I did what the hell do you think I'm on here for? Oh and I don't own any of the song used in this chapter.

The Power of Goodbye [part one

The crowds cheered as Lavender Spicewalked on stage, ready to perform for the first time without their lead vocals, but quieted down a bit when they saw Hinata wasn't there with them. The girls took no notice, concentrating on the task at hand, and continued to their places on stage, their thoughts filled with images of Hinata and their times shared together.

' Why did her father have to send her away on such short notice?'

'She won't survive over there. Not without us '

'Why Hinata?'

Ino looked out into the crowd for a moment, a tear sliding down her cheek, before she lightly tapped the drum sticks together. Sakura pressed the keys of her key-bored, her lips pressed into a tight line and her eye-brows knit together in a questioning gesture. Tenten stood, her hand grasped around the microphone stand tightly, her guitar hanging from its strap which was looped loosely around her shoulder. She closed her eyes before she started to sing softly.

**I just want you close ****Where you can stay forever  
****You can be sure ****That it will only get better  
****You and me together  
****Through the days and nights  
****I don't worry '****cuz  
****Everything's going to be alright  
****People keep talking they can say what they like  
****But all ****i**** know is everything's going to be alright**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto, somewhere in the crowd of people, walked up behind Kimichi and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry babe; I didn't mean to do that last night, I was caught up in the moment and…I'm really truly sorry. Can you forgive me?"

**No one, no one, no one  
****Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
****No one, no one, no one  
****Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
****Can get in the way of what I feel for you**

Kimichi turned her head slowly and smiled softly at him, pecking his lips before laying her head and laying it on his. "Of course, Naruto." She said, a victorious smile playing on her lips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ino nearly let the drum stick fall out her hands, her thinking was colliding with her body movements which were flustered and hesitant. She frowned as she saw Sakura and Tenten look back at her a few times, wondering what was wrong with her.

**When the rain is pouring down  
****And my heart is hurting  
****You will always be around ****This I know for certain  
****You and me together  
****Through the days and nights****I don't worry '****cuz  
****Everything's going to be alright  
****People keep talking they can say what they like  
****But all ****i**** know is everything's going to be alright**

'If they knew…If she told them they'd be the same way.' She thought. 'Why Hinata? Why me?' She knew why of course, it said in the letter. Hinata told her that out of all of her friends, Ino was her best because she was there when IT happened. She was there to comfort her four days ago when Hinata couldn't comprehend life, when she came to consciences (sp?).

**No one, no one, no one  
****Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
****No one, no one, no one  
****Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
****Can get in the way of what I feel**

Ino and Sakura joined Tenten for the brigde, nodding their heads along with the music. The audience clapped their hands along with the beat.

**I know some people search the world  
****To**** find something like what we have  
****I know people will try**** try to divide something so real  
****So til****l**** the end of time I'm telling you there is no one  
****Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
****No one, no one, no one  
****Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you**

Ino stood up and went over to the mic, her dark blue skirt trailing behind her. Tenten moved out of the way and stood silently by. Ino looked out into the crowd and smiled softly to them .

"Well, as you can see, Hinata isn't here. The reason for that is because her father sent her on a um…last minute business trip for him." She swallowed hard looking at the melancholy faces. "Well, we um, we don't know when she will be back exactly so, till then, this is Lavender Spice!. She said she was really, extremely sorry and said she would miss you all dearly." She watched as murmurs started through the crowd and swallowed the lump in her throat. "She said she wanted to have us sing some songs, which she hand picked, for you guys as her parting gift."

Ino went back to her spot and sat down, pulling out the sheet music that came from the letters. She nodded to Sakura and Tenten before tapping her drum sticks against her thigh before she started beating on the drums again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata sat on a bench outside of the airport, trying to get in contact with Yukito, but she'd gotten no luck so far. Slowly, she stood up and walked inside the airport only to see the Lavender Spice! concert on a screen inside. Quickly she put on her sunglasses and hoped that she wouldn't be recognized.

_**"**__**Your heart is not open so I must go  
**__**The spell has been broken, I loved you so  
**__**Freedom comes when you learn to let go  
**__**Creation comes when you learn to say no  
**__****__**You were my lesson I had to learn  
**__**I was your fortress you had to burn  
**__**Pain is a warning that something's wrong  
**__**I pray to God that it won't be long  
**__**Do **__**ya**____**wanna**__** go higher?**__**"**_

Hinata looked over at the conveyer belt and saw a few men from her father's company there. She went over and asked on of them to take a bag off of it and put it on a different belt. He nodded his head and took the bag she told him, doing as he was told, and put it on a different belt.

_**"**__**There's nothing left to try  
**__**There's no place left to hide  
**__**There's no greater power  
**__**Than the power of good-bye  
**__****__**Your heart is not open so I must go  
**__**The spell has been broken, I loved you so  
**__**You were my lesson I had to learn  
**__**I was your fortress**__**"**_

Hinata shook her head, she was beginning to cry. She didn't want to cry, not anymore. But she couldn't help it, she was about to leave the only place she called home. She was leaving her friends, her family. Jus so she could make one person happy. Because that's all she ever did; that is what she had made her life to be like. She wanted to live for him, and only him. She gave him the only thing that was really ever hers to give away. She gave him her virginity. She gave him her life, but, she did it while he was drunk. He won't remember.

_**"**__**There's nothing left to lose  
**__**There's no more heart to bruise  
**__**There's no greater power  
**__****__**Than**__** the power of good-bye**__**"**_

And the last thing she will do for him is leave him…forever.

_**"**__**Learn to say good-bye  
**__**I yearn to say good-bye**__**"**_

A/N: please don't kill me! Kimichi and Naruto are back together for the plot! No because I like them together. Hinata and Naruto WILL be together…eventually. Songs were 'Power of Good-bye' by Madonna and 'No One' by Alecia Keys. So how'd yah like it?


	9. The power of goodbye pt 2

A/n: Ok guys, I'm grounded again starting….now. So I won't be putting up another chapter for no more than another month.

Ok, if you haven't already put me on the top of your hit list, well, try and spare me, cuz this chapter will prolly make you want to kill me, slowly and painfully.

Last but not least thins will be my longest chapter to date sooo, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Our Farwell by Within Temptation. And if I did I would be the happiest girl on earth.

The power of good-bye pt: 2

Lavender spice wasted no time, changing keys, starting the next song. A Man from her father's company walked up to Hinata, telling her the directions the planes were going and where the planes were located. Hinata nodded her head slightly and watched people that walked by her, paranoid.

'Where is Yukito?' She thought. Hinata tightened her jacket around her and walked toward her plane, her sunglasses secured on her face. She turned on her little radio and changed the station to listen to Lavender Spice's performance. She placed the head phones on her head as she walked.

_**"In my hands**__**A legacy of memories **__**I can hear you say my name **__**I can almost see your smile **__**Feel the warmth of your embrace **__**But there is nothing but silence now **__****__**Around the one I loved **__**Is this our farewell**__**?"**_

Hinata stepped onto the plane and found her seat, sitting down slowly, cautiously, and looked out the window. "Five minutes till take off, please fasten your seat belts…" Hinata drowned out the noise around her, only thinking, searching for the right answer. Now, just as she was about to leave she wondered, was this the right thing to do?

_**"**__**Sweet darling you worry too much, my child **__**See the sadness in your eyes **__****__**You**__** are not alone in life **__**Altho**__**ugh you might think that you are"**_

Hinata felt the plane lift up off the earth and she felt dizzy for a moment. Hinata's eyes grew heavy and she let sleep envelope her body. 'Yes…' She thought just before she slipped into the dream realm, 'This is the right thing to do…

_**"**__**Never thought **__****__**This**__** day would come so soon **__**We had no time to say goodbye **__**How can the world just carry on? **__**I feel so lost when you are not by my side **__**But there's nothing but silence now **__**Around the one I loved **__**Is this our farewell?**__**"**_

Just as the plane toward China started over the ocean it stated shaking. People panicked and started wondering what was going on. People fell forward when the tip of the plane tilted down aiming right for the ocean. Ear piercing screams erupted from people's mouths as gravity pushed down on them.

_**"**__**Sweet darling you worry too much, my child **__**See the sadness in your eyes **__****__**You**__** are not alone in life **__**Although you might think that you are**__**"**_

The plane crashed into the water, the wings breaking upon impact and the people inside were embraced in the welcoming arms of death as the inside of the plane filled with water, suffocating its passengers. And yet, Hinata slept peacefully the entire time.

_**"**__**So sorry your world is tumbling down **__**I will watch you through these nights **__**Rest your head and go to sleep **__****__**Because**__** my child, this not our farewell. **__**This is not our farewell.**__**"**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**[ A****/N: I think I might just leave it here, just to kill all of you….but sadly, there's more. A lot more angst and anger and confessions. Oh yeah, and a funeral. – tries do dodge The Hee-Ho King's tomatoes for killing his wifey- Don't worry, the story doesn't end here, keep reading!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later, after all the autographs and interviews, Lavender spice returned home to find a much unexpected guest. Hinata's father sat in a purple chair in the living room, his hands folded neatly in his lap and his white eyes gazed lazily around the room over the rim of his dark glasses. Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuuga, was a very tall man and wore business suits all the time. His skin was pale and he had a long neck with wide shoulders. His jaw was broad and he had high cheekbones. AS soon as the girls were in the room he motioned for them to sit, as if it were his house.

The girls knew that they weren't aloud to speak first, not in his presence at least and not without his permission, so they held their tongues which were full of questions. Hiashi licked his lips before he began to talk, his voice strong and authoritive. "We have just received news that Hinata's plane, the plane leaving to China, has fallen into the ocean." The three girls gasped, their eyes brimming with tears. "Only three people survived, because they did not panic and listened to instructions, Hinata was not one of them. They were not able to find her body and believe it has sunk you the bottom of the ocean, along with the plane."

Hiashi nodded his head, a gesture stating they were aloud to speak. "She's not dead…She can't be." Sakura said shaking her head softly. TenTen looked down into her hands; her eyes seemed to be searching for something. "She…she can't…What about all her dreams…What about us…she wouldn't leave us like that."

Ino stared straight into Hiashi's eyes; they both knew the truth. 'Why did you go through with it, Hinata? Why?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his door with one hand because the other was wrapped around Kimichi's waist. He kicked the door open and walked Kimichi to his couch. He sat her down and went back to close the door. He walked back over to her and pressed his lips firmly against hers and wrapped his arm around her waits again. Leaning back, Kimichi accidentally pressed the power button on the remote, causing the t.V. to light up just as the report on the plane crash came on.

Naruto paid no attention to the T.V. and continued to kiss her. He flicked his tongue across her bottom lip before plunging into her mouth, But when he heard those two words, those horrible, horrible words, he pulled his tongue right back in his mouth and sat up quickly, looking at the T.V. screen intently.

"_Hinata Hyuuga, Daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga and Lead singer of Lavender Spice, has just died from a plane crash. Police are looking into the reasons for the crash and for the persons flying the plane whose where- abouts are unknown…" _The anchor man said.

Kimichi, still lying on her back, looked at the screen disbelievingly; All her hard work had gone to waste. 'Well, there's on use in pretending anymore." She thought bitterly.

"I-I can't believe Hinata's go-." Naruto started but was interrupted but his girlfriend.

"You better believe it. And you know what, I'm gone too. I never even liked you." She said, standing up and fixing her clothes. Naruto looked at her numbly, his head on over drive and his body not reacting at all. Kimichi bent down in front of him and snapped her fingers in his face. "You there Naruto? You hear me? We're through, got it?" She stood back up and started walking to the door when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Why the hell did you go out with me then, huh? Why are you, all of the sudden, breaking up with me?"Naruto asked, his eyes glaring down on her. She snatched her hand away, clearly pissed.

"Because I was only trying to get back at that Bitch, and now that she's dead I'm not going to pretend anymore, it's pointless." She hissed. She watched as his face turned from anger to confusion in a split second.

"What has Hinata ever done to you?" He asked. His confused face turned to horror as he watched Kimichi grin and laugh like the crazy bitch she is. (A/N: sorry had to add that.)

"She stole the guy I could ever love when we were 8 years old. Oh that Sasuke was the finest thing on earth."

Naruto looked at her wide eyed, what was wrong with her? "Sasuke is fucking gay, and he's eight years older that the both of you." He said, eyes blazing. "Why the hell would going out with me be revenge on her having her gay friend bodyguard her at eight god damn years old? "

Kimichi was silent for a second before she cracked that crazy smile again. "Because she wanted you, her whole life she wanted you, Naruto, and you want to know something else?" She said walking backwards slowly toward the door, turning the doorknob and opening the door letting half her body out." Before my sex change three years ago…I was a man." (A/N: duh duh dunnnnnn! Yes I know, this is a surprise, even to you Solar. Ok, to tell you the truth, I didn't either; I just thought it would be kool.)

Naruto's eyes widened and he bent over, hands on his knees, and heaved up his diner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the other girls went to bed, Ino went to talk with Hiashi. He was still sitting in the purple chair and he still looked as scary as before. He nodded his head and Ino started talking to him.

"How many people did you kill? How many people did you kill for Hinata?" She asked anger and sadness flaring up in her voice.

He cracked a smile. "It's amazing she didn't tell Sakura, the smartest one out of you, about everything." He said. Ino felt a stab at her heart when he said that. She was always second best.

"You didn't answer my question." She said, her lips trembling.

"I killed none." He said, smirking.

"None? But I thought you said only-"

"-Three survived? Yes I did, but I didn't say how many were on the plane did I?" Ino shut her mouth and looked at him confused. "Only three people were on the plane, only three people listened, only three people survived. "

Ino put a hand to her head and sat down, the room started to spin a bit. "Then what happened to the other people who were supposed to get on the plane?" She asked

"They got on a boat. I send some of the men from my company to toll them not to get on, gave them some money and they did as they were told. Well, except for the three, they listened the second time though. "He chuckled to himself.

Ino giggled silently to herself and shook her head lightly. "So, why are you doing this for her again?" She asked.

Hiashi took off his glasses and looked at Ino, his eyes dull and lacking life. "The same reason I lost my sight, the same reason you're so worried about her. Because I live for her. If I hadn't taken that blow her mother tried to land on her when she was seven then I would still be able to see today. But then, I wouldn't have been living for her now would I?"

Ino shook her head. "No." she whispered, look down at her feet.

"Just like when you helped her feel better when I was hospitalized. You were living for her then." He said. Ino blushed and looked down at her feet. "And still are." He said, one eye brow rose when he felt Ino tense from across the room.

"It's seems like Naruto's not the only dense one around here." Hiashi said smiling.

"I-I don't lover her anymore." Ino said

"Maybe not, but, you can never forget your first love, no matter what. Not only that, but when you were little you promised to keep her safe, ne? And now, subconsciously, you still are."

Ino nodded her head and after a second looked up at him smiling a little. "yeah." She said.

"And I know another thing your doing." He said, wagging his finger at her. "Your doing the same thing she's doing. You letting her go after the person she wants without a care in the world about what you want. And see where that's ended her? Dead." He said smirking.

Ino laughed and patted his knee. "Legally she's dead, not really though. She said in the letter she would call me after the funeral."

Hiashi nodded his head, still smiling. "Hai, Hai, I know. Be ready though, because this is where things get complicated. "He said.

Ino tilted her head to the side and put a finger to her chin. "How so?" she asked.

"We have to lie to the rest of the world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, i wanna know how my writing is, has it improved? has it gottan worse? i wanna know! lol, Kimichi is a tranny!


	10. Living For You

A/N: Well, my mom thought I was annoying so she let me have the computer back not only that but I got my Christmas presents…Yesterday! My mother is so weird. Ok, now here's my present to all of you. The final chapter in LFY!!!!! Next time I talk to any of you it will be for my new story, the sequel to LFY, Living for Her! Better know as LFH I love abbreviations.

That story will take some time and you prolly won't see it up till after Valentines Day. I've got three other stories I'm writing so yeah. Not to mention exams are coming up and I'll have to study for the first time in my life.

Ok so on with the chappie! Oh and it's 12:00 am on Christmas day so, your welcome!

Disclaimer: do I really have to add this since you all know by now that I don't [Sigh I don't own Naruto! Happy?! Good!

Living For You.

Naruto looked around his as he tugged on the neck of his suit. It felt so dark, so gloomy in there. He didn't understand how anything could feel like this. He bit the side of his cheek as his gaze wandered around the room again; women were crying silently, and their families were trying to comfort them. He sighed and looked at his hands. He didn't have anyone to comfort, he didn't have anyone at all. He looked over at the coffin that held Hinata's spirit, for they were still not able to find her body. It was closed casket and bundles of flowers were on the lid of the casket.

Naruto looked when he heard coughing over the microphone. Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father, stood up there, his hand on his cane and another on the podium. "If you would all please quiet down a bit, then I would like to get started." He said, the sides of his face drooped slightly. The crowd quieted down a bit, except for the more than occasional sniffles coming for the females of the crowd.

Hiashi licked his lips and tapped the podium nervously before speaking again. "As you all know, we are gathered here today to mourn the loss of my daughter, your friend and idol. Even though Her life was short, she will living our hearts forever."

"It was only a few days ago when we got word of her death and you know as well as I how much of a shock it was. All I could think was, how could this have happened? But now, five days later, I realize that everything had it's reasons and if she died, it was to make room for someone equally special on this earth."

A Few women in the crowd sniffled again, a few tears rolling down their cheeks.

"I remember like it was yesterday, Hinata was a newborn baby all pink and tiny. When I held her in my arms I felt my heart overflow with pride and hope. She made everything seem right. I remember watching her grow up; her first words, her first steps, her first loose tooth. But then, I also remember the day I would see my daughter for the last time. Her mother was struggling with problems of her own, physically, she was okay. But mentally, she was completely insane. She always talked about a woman named Yukito that lived in her head. Anyway, that day I lost my sight, Her mother Yukari had lost her mind. She got so angry with Hinata for not washing her dish properly she picked up the hot skillet and tried to slam it against her head."

More women in the crowd were crying by now and a few men had tears in their eyes, quickly wiping them away to show them they're strong.

"Hinata didn't get hit though, thankfully. Instead the pan hit the side of my face, burning it and destroying eyes with it. Because I protected her with my life. Hinata was alive for a few more years." Hiashi nodded his head as if agreeing with himself and walked off the stage. TenTen walked up to the podium, her face blank and a few dried tear marks going down the sides of her face. She took a tissue that was in her pocket and blew her nose.

"Um…I'm TenTen, from Lavender Spice. Hinata and I lived together with our other friends since we were 16. We knew everything about each other; her crush, her favorite food, even her different mood swings. But After Naruto's birthday party, we didn't see her; we only got some letters saying that she had to go on a business trip to China. I didn't think it was fair at first; she couldn't leave us here with all of those raging fans."

Sakura and a few other women nodded their heads as they listened to her, in a sort of trance.

"I thought she was selfish and that she wouldn't survive without us ever, and I guess I kinda jinxed her. But if I were able to take it all back I would, if I could bring back Hinata I would. I would do anything just to hear her laugh again. I'd do anything to see her smile or tell crazy stories about her crush. I'd do any-thing…" she said, choking on her last words. She covered her mouth with her hand to keep the sobs from coming out her mouth as she walked away from the podium allowing Sakura to walk up there.

Sakura closed her eyes, her bottom lip trembling, before opening them again. "I'm Sakura, also part of lavender spice and one of Hinata's close friends. And what I want to say is really short and I'm not going to stretch it out any longer than it has to be. On Naruto's Birthday I had to beg Hinata to leave her room, she was really upset about something and hadn't come out of her room for days. When she did some out she was a mess. It hurt me so much to see her like that I nearly cried. But I could tell that something had changed, she seemed a bit more confident about herself. It was like she had woken up from a state of sleep. "

Sakura rubbed her eyes and walked off nodding to Ino on her way. Ino stepped up to the podium and everyone held their breath; they knew that what she was about to say would bring everything together.

Ino looked into the crowd and sighed. She had to do this, even if she didn't want to. "I'm Ino, the final member of lavender spice and Hinata's best friend. Ever since Hinata and I were kids we were close and when her father was hospitalized we became even closer. So close that our periods were in unison." Ino smiled and the rest of the audience chuckled softly, sadly.

" The day her father went into the hospital I promised to protect her with my life and that I would live for her and only her. That was also the day I realized that I liked my best friend much more than a friend should. I realized that day that I loved her. As we grew up she continued to talk about her crush Naruto-kun. I mean when we were 12 she had a Naruto shrine in her closet, I found it quite funny, even though I was jealous. I never told her my feelings or even hinted them to her. I didn't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship, besides; she was already Head over heels in love with Naruto. "

Naruto's eyes grew wider every second Ino talked. Hinata completely ignored Ino's feelings, and everyone thought she was the perfect angel. **[A/N: ****ahhh****It's**** 10:30 am now…I must have fallen asleep…at the computer…nice**

"Then when we found out Naruto and Kimichi were going out, we decided to keep it from Hinata. Lavender spice and her other friends didn't want to see her hurt at all and we knew it would hurt her so bad if he was going out with her rival. Then a few months passed and Hinata was none the wiser about their relationship. We had someone fallow her everywhere to make sure that if she ran into someone who would spill, they could get her out of it before she found out. "

People in the crowd were wondering where Ino was going with this, she was making no sense at all. What does this have to do with Hinata's death?

"But one day our plan failed. One loophole caused Hinata an emotional breakdown. Three days before Naruto's birthday Hinata had gotten up the courage to ask Naruto out. She left the house and everyone was out working due to unplanned schedules and No one was available to follow her. So she had found Naruto but just as she was about to walk up to him Kimichi ran out of no where and jumped into his arms, kissing him. Hinata hid behind a tree and cried. She cried so silently that they didn't hear her and by the time I found her she was sitting in the dirt. "

Naruto remembered that day; he remembered it all to well. It was their three month anniversary. What he didn't know was that Hinata and Ino were there. Naruto looked over and saw Kimichi grinning at him and he turned his head shivering.

"I cried with her for a few moments and hugged her tightly. I whispered my sorry's over and over again to her and I kissed away her tears away before helping her up and running away from them. For three days I gave her whatever she wanted. Chocolate, pizza, I even bought her pet rats to keep her company. But I knew it wasn't enough. She wasn't ever going to be satisfied without Naruto, she would never want me. To her I would always be second best, but I didn't mind that. As long I was part of her life I was fine." Ino wiped away a tear and shook her head.

"And now that she's gone, I wish she got to know love, I wish she got to know what It felt like to love someone who loved her back. I wish I had told her before…" Ino closed her eyes and walked off the stage, people watched her as she continued out the back door.

Ino laid her head against the wall and closed her eyes letting out a relieved sigh. "Done with the hard part." She whispered slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen, Sakura and Ino walked into their house and threw themselves on the couch. Sakura and TenTen started crying again and Ino went up to comfort them when TenTen threw her head back and yelled at Ino," Why the hell aren't you crying when you loved her oh so much. You never even cared about her at all!"

Ino looked at TenTen silently for a moment, her eyes showing hurt and regret, before she turned away from them and quickly walked into her room. Sakura looked over to TenTen, her eyes red, and shook her head slightly. "You shouldn't have done that. " She said before standing up and walking to her room, leaving TenTen to wallow in her own guilt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata flopped back on the king sized mattress in the larger than life suite. She sighed and then smiled as she rolled over onto her stomach, her hand clutching a pink cell phone.

"Yes father…I know father…thank you father…I will…okay…ai shiteru…Sayounara." Hinata said. She hung up the phone and dilled another number into the keypad. She waited as it rang and squealed a konnichiwa when the person answered the phone.

"H-Hinata?" The person said.

"Oh, please don't tell me that the letter didn't get to you, Ino." Hinata said, worry echoing through her voice through the phone.

"No, I'm just… after today I nearly believed you were gone myself. Where are you? Why are you calling from this number?"

"I'm in the United States, father thought no one would think of looking for me all the way over here. Oh, and the different number is for my protection too, if someone found that I was using my old cellular phone then think they stole it and murdered me so they would track me. You should come down here sometime, it's nice here. Everyone speaks English though, so it's a good thing father made us take English lessons all our lives." Hinata said cheerfully.

"I guess I'll visit you when everything's cooled down here. Everyone really misses you." Ino said

"I'm gonna miss everyone too."

"…So is everyone there nice to you?" Ino asked after a few moments of silence.

"So far only a few people have given me strange looks but other than that no."

"Where are you staying? What state?" Ino and Hinata were forced by their parents to learn about all seven continents because they are both the Heirs to Hyu&Naki inc. because they are both girls and have chosen to take a different road in life their Hinata's cousin and Ino's uncle took over for them when they turned 16.

"I'm staying in a hotel in Maryland. I don't know where I am exactly but I know what state."

"Where are you going to live? You can't be staying in a hotel the rest of your life."

"Neji is supposed to be here tomorrow afternoon to show me where I'm supposed to live."

"Wait Neji knows about this too?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, everyone in the company knows, even your father. Their sworn to secrecy though." Hinata said.

"Oh, well, its way past midnight and I would like to get to sleep." Ino said a stifled yawn escaping her lips.

"Oh yeah, I forgot your in a different time zone. Sorry, I'll let you go to sleep. I'll write you for now on, ok?" Hinata said.

"Yeah. Sure." Ino yawned.

"Oyasuminasai." Hinata said

"Oyasuminasai" Ino said, they hung up the phone in unison.

Hinata left her room and went to go shopping, she always loved shopping and she thought she should buy some clothes after throwing more than half of her clothes into the ocean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino flopped back on her bed right after hanging up the phone with Hinata. She was so happy she was alive, she really almost bought the lie Hiashi and she pulled. She was just glad it wasn't true, she was glad she still had a reason to live.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day -America

Hinata was packing the last of her things when there was a knock on the door. She looked up from her task, confused. "Who is it? She yelled.

"Neji" a deep voice came from the other side of the door. Hinata smiled and walked up to the door, opened it and then her smile turned into a confused frown when she saw the woman standing next to Neji.

"Um…Hi?" Hinata said

"Hi" The woman said, her hair was a dirty blond and she had olive green eyes. She wore a happy smile and her hands were folded in front of her.

"Hinata, you will be living with this woman and this wo-…man…where did she go?" Neji asked as he looked down the hall ways. The woman with blonde hair sighed and shook her head.

"She'll be here in a few seconds." And just as promised a girl with milk-chocolate colored skin dragged herself up the steps that were coincidentally right next to Hinata's suite.

"I…-pant- ..don't understand –pant- why we couldn't –pant pant- just take the –pant- elevator." she said before falling on her face as soon as she reached the top. The woman with blonde hair looked at the one with brown skin, fire starting in her eyes.

"Your so out of shape. I will put you on a workout plan that will last for another ten years!" She said laughing when the other girl dropped to her knees and begged for forgiveness.

Neji looked at Hinata, a silent message went between them: 'Sorry' Hinata's eyebrow twitched and she cleared her throat causing the other two to stop what they were doing and look at Hinata.

"Um, I'm Hinata; may I ask who you are?" Hinata said.

"The kid over here is Imani, I'm Rose." The one with blonde hair said. The 'Kid' folded her arms and pouted causing Rose to look over at her. "What?" she asked.

"I'm not a kid." Imani said through pouted lips. Rose raised her eyebrow at this and smirked.

"Oh really? Then tell me, how old are you?" Rose said

Imani seemed to shrink into herself. "16…"

"And how old am i?" Rose said inspecting her nails.

"18…" Imani mumbled, Rose bent over, her ear closer to Imani's lips.

"What was that?"

"18, happy?" Imani said throwing her arms out to her side, letting them hang limply to her side.

"Yes I am." Rose pecked Imani's cheek and laughed as she tried desperately to wipe away the residue from her lips gloss.

"Wow." Neji and Hinata said in unison.

Suddenly Imani stood up and looked Hinata straight in the eye. "Don't worry, We wont tell anyone your alive, it's our little secret." She said winking.

"So you ready to go Hinata?" Rose asked looking at her watch. "We've got to baby sit in a half hour.

Hinata looked back at her things and nodded her head, running over to stuff the last of the things in the bags.

"Ok, common 'Mani, lets get the lady's bags." Rose said dragging the whimpering Imani at her side. When they left the room both girls had two bags in each of their hands and still looked like they could carry more.

"They could rival you, Neji." Hinata said giggling. Neji's eyes narrowed as he snatched the bags away from Imani, causing her to fall face first down the stairs. Rose frowned after her and shouted.

"You're such a klutz!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two months later

[A/N: wow, lots a time skips.

Hinata was used to living with the bickering woman, her role as the referee. Hinata had gotten a job as a maid and enjoyed it for some unknown reason. Her life had been nothing less than perfect. Well. Besides the occasional nightmares of Naruto getting hit by a car or being shot by Kimichi.

The last few weeks though have been hard for Hinata, she had been sleeping a lot more and throwing up every afternoon; sometimes in the morning too. She thought she was sick but Imani and Rose knew it was something else, seeing as how they had seen it before.

Hinata looked up from her lap top as someone knocked on her door. She let them in and they sat on her bed.

"Guess what Hinata." Rose said a content smile on her face.

"What?" She asked, truly confused.

"Well, since you've been here for two months…" A girl with golden blond hair layered in brown said. Hinata grew to know her very well, her name was Kate and she had a son named Andrew. Kate was only 17 years old and Hinata, at first, found that quite odd.

"You have to join our ritual." Imani said at last. Hinata raised her eyebrow and licked her lips.

"And that is?" She asked

Rose took a box out from behind her back and jiggled it in her face. "Only an EPT test." Rose laughed as she saw horror rise in Hinata's eyes. "Don't worry, all four of us take it, just to make sure everything's ok." Hinata sighed, relieved.

Imani took the box from Rose and started to read the directions out loud and ten minutes later they were all getting ready to look at their results. Rose went first and took her stick out of the little plastic cup.

"Not preggy!" She said. The other girls clapped their hands and it went next to Imani.

Imani looked at her stick and let out a relieved sigh. "Thank god, not preggy." The girls clapped their hands and it went next to Kate.

Kate's eyes widened as she looked at the stick. Rose's face turned red and she looked at Kate. "What did I say about condom's Kate?" Rose said.

Imani hugged Kate and wished her good luck. Then it was Hinata's turn and she was shaking from nervousness. "Common Hinata, we all did it, not it's your turn." Imani said softly.

Hinata nodded her head and took the little stick out of the cup. As soon as she saw the color of the stick she felt the world around her drift away from her, speeding in circles.

When Hinata came to the other girls were looking at her and she was lying on the bathroom floor. Kate grabbed Hinata's hand and smiled softly. "We're preggy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dun ****Dun****Dun****!!!!! That's the end guys! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Ok so, about the ending, you ****wont**** get to see Hinata grow with the baby in her tummy, sadly. Also, apparently in my story both Kate and Hinata conceived on the same day (Naruto's B-day) **

**Lastly, you will see more of everyone mentioned in this story. And I mean everyone so be sure to look out for little things I planted in here later on. **

**I can't believe I made it passed 3,000 words!!!! Finally! Longest chapter I have ever written! Ever! And it's all because of you! **

**Oh and, sorry about the lateness, I was out all day. **


	11. Author's note

So because it's been forever since i said i was gonna write a sequel...I've made it a challenge for anyone to complete. On my page there is a link to my homepage where i have posted the requirements.

I apologize to everyone who has been waiting for so long but, i was 14 when i wrote this. I don't remember wth i was thinking back then let alone what the sequel was sabout.


End file.
